


Rage therapy

by LycanthropicAngel



Series: The Bond That Binds us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanthropicAngel/pseuds/LycanthropicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a bad day, and Scott makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, It's back :). I've reposted the fic. I hope you guys love it drop some kudos if you do. I'm really excited to work on this Series

Liam’s day began kind of crappy. To start, he slept through his alarm making him late for his second hour of class. When he finally did arrive to class it was to a disgruntled teacher saying he doesn’t need kids in his class who can’t commit. Liam just muttered a simple sorry, and took his seat. After the teacher finished his lesson he started handing back quizzes to the students they had taken a couple of days ago. Now this was a quiz that Liam may or may not have studied for, when the teacher hands back Liam’s quiz he gives Liam a disappointed look. Liam looks down at his quiz and sees a big old F decorating his paper. Liam just rubs his hands over his face and sighs heavily, and he utters the words that no one ever should; those words that are like a challenge to the gods. “Could this day get any worse?” After his second hour class he heads to his next class which goes okay thankfully.

Next is lunch, the young boy gets his lunch and starts to head outside, and because Liam just had to challenge the gods, a random senior sticks his leg out and trips the poor boy. Liam falls face forward into his lunch tray and gets a face full of macaroni and cheese. The senior says in the most sarcastic voice possible “sorry kid didn’t see you there”. The senior winked at Liam and walked away. The young werewolf just huffed angrily and walked to the bathroom to clean up. The rest of school went okay and now it was finally time for Lacrosse, finally time for Liam to blow off the steam that had been building up all day. At least that was what Liam thought. 

Lacrosse practice was not going good at all Liam was just so unfocused for some reason and he wasn’t able to catch any of the shots nor was he able to make any of them. Coach Finstock wasn’t helping either what with yelling at Liam the whole and asking him what was wrong with him. Liam was distracted by Coach yelling at him he didn’t notice the Lacrosse ball heading right for him. The ball hit him right in the back of the head. Liam just couldn’t handle it anymore he was about to let everyone in his path have it. Scott hearing Liam’s rising heartbeat came over to him and grabbed him by the arm and started hauling him off towards the locker room. “Where the hell have you been all day?” Liam asked. “Busy” Scott replied. Liam was still just so pissed he kept replaying the day in his head and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. He pulled Liam into the locker room and shoved him up against the shower wall and turned the water on. The water was cascading down them both. It wasn’t really helping much, Liam was now thrashing about, and he had finally wolfed out. It got to the point where Scott could only think of one thing to do. He grabbed Liam and shoved him down the floor and pinned him to the ground and flashed his red eyes at Liam. Liam stopped instantly. Scott brought his face closer to the beta and said “You need to calm down!” Liam just stared at Scott and didn’t say anything. It took Scott a minute but he realized that, there as he was on top of Liam, in control, their hot warm breaths mingling was starting to turn Scott on. While Scott had always had feelings for the beta, feelings that he was sure most alphas did not have about their betas he wasn’t sure if Liam felt the same way, so he just didn’t say anything. 

The silence still hanging between the two out of the silence Scott’s ears picked out a noise. It was Liam’s heart, it was beating quite rapidly, and it wasn’t from anger. Liam noticed the same from Scott. It was too much, Scott just couldn’t take it anymore he was just so aroused and so in love and enraptured by the young beta he had to do something about it he couldn’t stay silent any longer and he broke the silence. “Liam” he said “I think I know a good way to help you control your anger” Scott said with a smirk so small that no one should have really noticed it, no one should have but Liam did. Liam just looked into Scott’s chocolate brown eyes and he felt his own widen with understanding. “Whatever you think will help Scott. I trust you.” Liam said. With that Scott leaned down further and captured Liam’s lips in a kiss. It was clumsy Scott knew but what really caught his attention was that Liam was kissing him back. 

At first the kiss was sloppy and all teeth but quickly it turned into a steamy passionate kiss. Scott was rubbing his hands up down Liam’s chest and his sides. Liam wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck. Scott could feel Liam’s dick start to harden and so the alpha decided to have some fun with the werewolf boy and began to stroke all over his body bringing his hands so close to the younger boy’s dick and taking it away, eliciting some very hungry moans from the beta. “Scott” Liam panted. “Please, I need Scott-fuck, please I need you.” “Such a pushy little beta aren’t we?” The alpha said in response. He ceased all motions, no longer rubbing up and down the boy, he pulled Liam up slightly by the shirt and pulled it off hastily then turning to his own shirt. He lay down on top of the boy and Liam was flush against Scott. Every part of their torsos’ touching, from their navels to their nipples, there was no space between them. Scott was working a hickey into his beta’s neck, knowing full well it would heal as quickly as he had put it there. “Damn werewolf super healing” Scott thought himself. “Everyone should know that Liam is mine. My beta” 

Finally Scott got bored with his teasing of Liam and worked his hands down to his Lacrosse shorts, rubbing the boy’s rock hard cock. Making Liam moan Scotts name hungrily. The younger boy was playing with Scott’s nipples making the alpha growl in pleasure. Finally he got off of him and all but ripped his shorts off, he could have but Scott didn’t want to damage the goods. Then Scott did the same to his own shorts. With both of their rock hard cocks exposed to the air and water now there was absolutely nothing between the two boys. Scott licked a long stripe staring from Liam’s balls all the way up to the tip which was now practically dripping in precum. He took the head all the way into his mouth bobbing his head up and down making the boy groan rather loudly and obscenely. “Scott please, I can’t take much more I need you to fuck me.” He panted desperately. Slowly his cock slipped from the older wolf’s mouth. “You want this don’t you?” he asked. A frantic nod of the head is what he got in response. Scott left Liam and ran over to his locker to grab some lube. He came back over and poured some lube onto his fingers and onto Liam’s hole. 

Slowly he worked his fingers into the boy scissoring fingers making the boy moan and beg to fuck him. After he had his fun torturing the poor boy Scott slicked up his own dick and he spread Liam’s legs wide and positioned himself with the boy’s hole and slid his head in first waiting for him to adjust. Liam gasped. “Is this your first time?” Scott asked “Liam couldn’t talk he was overtaken with multiple pleasures, so all he did was nod. Scott starting thrusting his hips going deeper and deeper and harder into his beta. He reached down and started to thrust Liam’s cock, he thrusting his hands in time with hips, making Liam moan loudly. “Scott, I’m gonna cum, more I NEED MORE Liam yelled. The older wolf chuckled. “We’re in the showers at school Lee remember we don’t want to get caught.” Scott said. Scott was still stroking Liam’s cock and then he heard his beta grown his eyes glowing that beautiful gold and fangs extended and he came all over his stomach and Scott’s hand. His hole tightening around his alpha’s cock and he shuddered which was bringing him closer and closer to the precipice murmuring that he was gonna cum. “Go Scott let it go. I want all of you inside me. Please Alpha. Please.” Liam said and with that Scott went over the edge into the abyss and he came inside Liam. 

Both the boys were exhausted and it was so hot that distantly Liam thought he saw steam coming off of them. Scott pulled out of Liam and lied down next to him. Liam was lowly muttering Scott’s name like a mantra. Liam looked up from his azure blue eyes and looked deep into Scott’s chocolate brown ones and said “Scott there is something I need to tell you, something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time. Scott I love you.” Scott looked at Liam and with the deepest of adoration and replied “Liam I love you too so very much. I just wasn’t sure you felt the same way.” “Well I think that thought process has gone out the window huh?” Liam replied. They just lied there with the water still cascading down them drinking everything in and being content with each other’s presence. Until they heard the team start coming off the field, thank god for werewolf super hearing. They got dressed quickly and walked out holding hands right when the team was walking in. Stiles looked at Scott and Liam with a quizzical look then looked down at the two werewolves holding hands and just walked. The two boys just looked at each other and laughed and then kissed and they walked down the hall out the doors into the rest of the day. And that was the day when Liam Dunbar’s bad day turned magnificent.


End file.
